Runaway Love
by mileyworld
Summary: Miley the good quiet girl falls for Nick the most popular guy in school. After their parents getting into an argument, the only way Nick and Miley can be together is in private. They run away only to find out not everything has a happy ending .... NILEY
1. Preface

_The characters are Miley Stewart, Lily Truscott, Oliver Oken, Danielle Arnot, Taylor McLeod, Kevin, Joe and Nick Geray and so on .. So it's allowed. Please, please, please review and tell everyone about it :) x_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

**Preface**

I was always the good girl. I never done anything wrong, I always did my homework. I never spoke back to my parents, and I never got in trouble at school. So how did I end up here? On the run. From my family and friends. I know one thing, if I hadn't of moved to Malibu I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be sitting in some old, abandoned warehouse with my true love.

I couldn't tell you what it was about him what made me fall hard for him. Maybe it was his hair or his eyes, which you could watch for hours on end. Or his cute, cheeky, innocent smile or the way he laughed. Maybe it was his hypnotising voice, he had the voice of an angel.

So here we were, hiding from everyone we knew. It was the only way. He turned to face me, the look of panic spread across my face. But he just took my hand, entwining it with his. I buried my head into his chest while he soothed me. I knew something bad was going to happen, good luck usually avoided me.

_I hope you enjoyed it! I'll update soon, please review :) x_


	2. 1: First Meeting

_Please read and review, thannnks x_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly :(_

**1. First Meeting**

I stood there, staring at my new house. In sunny Malibu, God I missed Tennesse. I walked up the steps thinking about what all my friends would be doing and in the front door. My dad stood there with the biggest grin on his face. He had been waiting for this promotion for ever, and now he had it. I couldn't be more happy for my dad, but I didn't want to leave. I loved Tennesse. It was my home, everyone I loved lived there. I trekked upstairs, and headed for my new room. I opened the door and there it was. My bedroom. Filled with boxes and boxes of my stuff. I went over to the glass doors and opened them, walking out onto the balcony I breathed in the smell. I missed the countryside. I decided to unpack, or start to. This had to be one of the worst parts of moving, unpacking. I had managed to unpack all my clothes and a few other things when I decided I'd do it tomorrow. I went to bed, exhasted after the long day.

The bright sun shone through the curtains, making my eyes sting. I rolled over and checked my phone, 6:00 AM. I decided to get up, have a shower and get ready for my first day at school. I ran downstairs to the smell of my daddys pancakes. That brought a smile to my face.

"Morning bud," my dad said as I came into the kitchen. He passed me a plate and I sat beside my brother, Jackson. I'll admit it I love him, but he's annoying. I think he does it to annoy me, to be honest.

"I'm going to drop you off today Miles okay baby." I just nodded. What else did I say? I grabbed my bag and headed for his car. This was the day I was dreading. It was so embarassing, not knowing where to go. You didn't know anybody, but everyone knew you.

"You're Miley Stewart, right?" I was asked as I sat in my first class, Maths. I nodded. "I'm Lily." She told me, extending her hand.

"Hey," I said, accepting her handshake and giving her a friendly smile back. By the time lunch came I was ready to go home. In English I had to introduce myself if front of the class and on my way back to my seat I tripped over someones bag, causing the whole class to laugh. I got pushed and shoved. No one helped me when I got lost. I entered the lunch room, ready to sit on my own when I Lily came runnning up to me.

"Hey Miley." She said as she approached me. "Do you want to sit with me and my best friend?"

"Well .. " I didn't know what to say. Of course I did, I didn't want to sit on my own. But a part of me was saying no. I don't know why.

"Come on," she said, taking hold of my hand and leading me to where she was sitting. At the table sat a boy, I recognised him from my Music class. He looked up and smiled. "Miley this is Oliver."

"Hey," I said nervously. I hated meeting new people, I was so shy. Lily and Oliver were engrossed in their conversation and I couldn't keep up. Thats when I saw them. They strolled in the cafeteria, making most of the girls heads turn. My eyes followed them to where they sat, I was completely hypnotised.

"Who are they?" I asked. Lily followed my gaze and became hypnotised by their looks too.

"The Gray brothers, totally gorgeous." Two girls sat beside them. "The oldest is Kevin and that is his girlfriend Danielle. The next one is Joe and his girlfriend Taylor. Then theirs Nick, but no girl here is good enough for him." She sighed, I got the feeling he had turned her down in the past. Everyone seemed to be going back to their conversations, but I couldn't help but be drawn in. His hair, his eyes, his smile, it was all so mesmerizing. Suddenly he turned around and caught me looking. I put my head down, my hair covering my face. I peeked out through my hair and he was still looking at me.

I entered my Biology class and there he sat, on his own. I scanned the class for another free seat but there was none. I slowly took a seat beside him, taking care not to look at him. My hair fell over my face.

"Hi, I'm Nick," he said with a smile on his face. I just smiled back. It was better to say nothing than something stupid. The thing I usually did with boys. "It's Miley right?"

"Yeah, hey." I turned back to face the teacher, my heart beating faster than it ever had. I moved further away from him, but he moved closer. The teacher turned the lights off and put the video in the machine. Nick moved closer and closer till there was less than an inch between us. I could feel the electricity between us, adrenaline pulsed through my veins. I folded my arms, clenching my hands into fists. Resisting the urge to touch his arm. The bell went and I jumped up. I had Gym next, my worst subject but I ran there. Confused about what just happened.


	3. 2: Nothing So Special

_Please read and review, thannnks x_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly :(_

**2. Nothing so special**

The next day I woke up with the sun shining through my curtains again. I got up and dressed and ran downstairs for breakfast. The second day of school had to be better than the first. At least I knew some people, or recognised faces. Part of me was dreading it, the first week was the worst. People staring at you, everyone knowing who you were but you had no clue who they were. But another part wanted to go, I'd get to see him again and that was the part I felt strongest about. My dad knew something was up, but didn't push it. I arrived at school earlier than usual, after getting a ride from Jackson. I slowly made my way to my first class. Biology. I walked in and most of the class was sitting there, but his seat was empty. I felt relieved but also disappointed. At lunch I made my way to Lily and Olivers table, they sat discussing a trip they were going on. I looked over at the Grays table and the four of them sat there, but no Nick. I turned back around, a part of me nagging to find out where he was.

"So are you coming?" Oliver asked. I nodded with a smile. My dad would be happy if I went out with people. "Great. You'll have fun." I just smiled back.

The next day I walked into Biology he wasn't there. Neither the next or the next. Soon enough Saturday came and I was up early and getting ready for my day out to the beach with Lily and Oliver. I was meeting them till lunch but the sun breaking through my curtains woke me. I went downstairs and decided to make breakfast. After eating and washing my dishes I had nothing to do, my mind drifted of to Nick. No! I thought, don't fall for him like the whole school has. So I made breakfast for my dad and Jackson, that managed to take him off my mind. Then the time came.

"I'll get the door," I yelled as the doorbell went. I opened it up and there stood my new friends. Lily and Oliver. "Hey guys."

"Ready?" Lily asked.

"Sure." I grabbed my sweater and headed out, closing the door behind me. We arrived at the beach and found it quite busy. We managed to find a spot, and lay our towels down. Oliver ran off to talk to some guy, who I recognised from my English class. Thats when I saw them, again. The two oldest ones, their arms around the girls and him trailing behind. They found a spot within ear distance from us and I couldn't help but watch. Lily followed my eyes and laughed.

"Dreamy aren't they?" She asked.

"Uh huh." I was like a different person, what was wrong with me? Nick caught me staring and looked back but this time I didn't look away. I couldn't. It was like he had me under his spell, like he was now controlling me. He grinned at me and winked then turned to his brothers. My hands started shaking and my heart missed a couple of beats. Why was I acting this way? I had never acted this way for a guy before.

I had managed to go most of the day without noticing him, I turned around so my back was facing him. I talked to Lily and Oliver non stop, anything to resist the urge to look at him. They seemed suprised. Usually I only said hey and just nodded for most of the other answers. I think after a while Lily realised what I was doing because she stopped me mid sentence and told me that they were leaving. I looked up to see them packing their things away, like most people were doing. I sighed but just as I was doing that Nick took one final look at me, winked and walked away.

"Wow." Lily whispered to Oliver, but I heard.

"What?" I asked as I turned back around.

"Nothing. It's just that I've never seen Nick act like that before. I think he likes you." Lily looked shocked. I didn't know what to say, my heart was doing leaps. My blood was pulsing through my veins faster than it had ever done before but my head was confused. I looked around out off all the girls here and school he liked me? But that couldn't be possible. I was just a country girl, I definately was good looking.

"So bud, did you have fun today?" My dad asked as I sat down for dinner.

"Yeah." I smiled at him, I thought this was going to be hard. Lying to him, saying I had a good time but I actually did. Malibu was growing on me. Maybe it due to the fact that Nick was here but that didn't matter, I was enjoying it here.

"Good. I'm glad you've made some friends."

"Me too dad."

I was late for school on Monday. I most of been getting used to the sunlight shining through because for once I slept in. Today was one of those days, where everything goes wrong. I got asked a question in maths and my answer was wrong. I tripped on my way to my seat in English, causing the whole class to explode into hysterics. I was glad when it came to lunchtime. I took a seat opposite Lily and Oliver and had to explain all about my bad day. I didn't even look up at Nick, I hadn't even thought about him till Lily mentioned him.

"Nick Gray is staring at you." She hissed. I kept my back turned to him. "He's still looking."

"Well don't look." I told her. She shot her head down and I slowly turned around and there he was, smiling at me. Absentmindly making me want him. I turned back, and continued eating my lunch. The bell went and I slowly made my way to Biology. The longer I took the less time I had to sit beside him. I entered the class and he was sitting there, watching me walk through the door. Almost as if he had been waiting for me to enter.

"Have you been avoiding me?" He asked, a smirk appearing on his face.

"No, why?" Of course I had, but would I really tell him that?

"I just got that feeling." He paused. "So why did you move here?"

"My dad got a promotion and we had to move up here."

"And you don't like it?" I was stunned he was so interested, no one had ever asked me this.

"I'm happy for him, he's been waiting for this for like ever."

"But?" He knew there was a downside.

"But I don't know. It's so beautiful here but I miss Tennesse." I had never told anyone this, so why was I venting it to this gorgeous guy? Surely he didn't care.

"What do you miss most?" He came closer to me, the gap between us getting smaller and smaller. I'm pretty sure he could hear my heart beating, but I didn't care.

"Everything. I can't really say. My family, my friends, the countryside, my horses. Just everything." I sighed. Nick went to ask another question but was interupted by the teacher. He gave me a smile and put his chair back to where it was, at the edge of the desk. I turned to the front and rested my elbows on the table. My head propped up by my hands. I could'nt concentrate on the lesson, all I could think about was our first proper conversation. I relived it again and again in my head.


	4. 3: The Ride

_Thank you for the reviews. I'll try and update as soon as possible. Please keep leaving reviews, I really want to know what you think of it :)_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing /3._

**3. The Ride**

I walked out of Gym, completely humiliated. Sports wasn't my thing, I couldn't even walk across a flat surface without finding something to trip on. Within an hour I had managed to hit myself, my partner and the teacher with the Badminton racket. I ran into my partner sending him across the court and I tripped up on my way to the changing rooms taking some innocent girl down with me. I stood in the parking lot, waiting on Jackson. I really don't know why my dad insisted I went to this school while Jackson went to another one just because his friend went there. I couldn't wait to get my license. I had been begging for my dad to let me take it, but he said no. Insisting I caught up on my school work first.

"Do you want a ride?" I turned around, knowing they weren't talking to me. But he was, he approached me and smiled.

"It's ok. My brothers coming, I hope." I really did. It was the sort of thing Jackson would do, leave me outside my school.

"Come on. I'll drop you off." He said extending his hand out.

"Well .. " He pushed his hand further. "Okay." I said, he grabbed my hand and lead me to his car. My heart done cartwheels, the blood flowing ten times faster than usual. He opened the passenger seat door and I could see Lily standing speechless by Olivers car watching him place me inside his car.

"Where about do you live?" He asked and he got into the car. I told him the street name and he just looked at me.

"What?" I was really confused, did I say it right?

"Thats my street. Did you move into number 52?"

"Yeah." Yes! He lived in the same street as me.

"I live right across the road from you." He seemed just as pleased as me. The rest of the car journey he asked me about my favourite films and movies. He stopped the car and I realised we were already back.

"Can I pick you up tomorrow?" He asked as I was about to open the door.

"Yeah, but what about your brothers?"

"They'll take their own cars, or I'll make them." He grinned. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow. " I got out the car, not sure if I would be able to make it up to my front door. My knees were weak, my legs felt like jelly, my head was spinning. Pull yourself together Miley! What was happening to me? I have never felt this way about a girl, this was more than a crush. I had had crushes before, but I had never felt like this.

"Hey bud. Where's Jackson?" My dad asked as I walked through the front door without my older brother.

"Oh well." But before I got to answer Jackson walked through the door.

"There you are. Where have you been? I was waiting for you at that school." He hissed at me.

"Well Nick offered me a lift when he saw me waiting on you and .. " But I didn't get to finish because my super obsessive dad stopped me.

"Who's Nick?" He stared at me with those hard eyes, my daddy was gone.

"This boy from the Biology class and he lives across the road and he saw Jackson hadn't turned up so he offered me a ride."

"Is he nice looking?" I had four eyes on me, waiting for answers.

"Well .. " I didn't want to answer that. I couldn't lie to my dad but I couldn't say he was nice looking. My dad would become obsessive, making sure he wasn't hurting me.

"He is, isn't he?"

"Yes but he isn't like that. He doesn't really date and I don't think he likes me that way." That was a lie. Everyone was saying that he did like me, but not to my face. But I heard them.

"Oh, ok." He turned around, continuing to make dinner. "It was just a one off."

"Well .. he offered to take me to school tomorrow and I said ok. It saves you and Jackson giving me a ride." And that was the end of that conversation. During dinner we all ate in silence. Scared to talk incase he was mentioned. The phone went just as we finished it was Lily. I already knew why she had phoned before I had even said hey.

"Hey Lily, whats up?" I said, trying to sound casual.

"Don't whats up me. You know whats up. So tell me all about it."

"Tomorrow?" I pressed, hoping she catched on that I didn't want to talk about it. Or couldn't with my dad in the room.

"Yeah, dad in the room?" She laughed.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." I said hanging up. My dad just looked at me, not saying a word but I knew he wanted to. I went to bed early that night, only one thing on my mind. That was the first night I dreamt of Nick Gray.


	5. 4: Lunch Date

_**Thanks for all of your reviews, I love getting them and hearing what you's all think. So please, please, please keep reviewing :) And tell other people about this story. Thank you :) And sadly I own nothing /3. Peaaace x**_

**4. Lunch Date**

I got up extra early the next morning, I don't know if it was because I went to bed early to save talking to my crazy obsessed dad or if it was because I couldn't wait to get to school. I jumped into the shower and by the time I got out the sun had finally risen, shining through my curtains. I have never been one to curl or straighten my hair for school, only for special events but today I curled it. I dressed in my favourite black jeans, black vest and long purple cardi with my black uggs. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, gobsmacked. I tilted my head to the side and back again, trying to see myself from different angles. I looked different, I had never dressed like this before only for partys. I had even put a little bit more make up on. I carefully made my way downstairs, trying to think of excuses as to why I was dressed like this. I had nothing. I made my way into the living room and over to the kitchen.

"Hey daddy," I whispered, hoping he hadn't heard and wouldn't turn around but he did. He face was unreadable, then it lit up.

"You look gorgeous baby," He said, pulling me into a hug. "I gotta run. Remember and pick her up Jackson." And then he left.

"Hi," I said as I got into Nicks car that morning. I looked over at him and smiled but he was sitting there, his mouth open. I turned back around and looked out the window.

"Hi," he whispered and started driving.

"Are you ok?" I asked, I hadn't seen him act like this.

"Umm .. Yeah." He said shaking his head and looking at me. "It's just you look gorgeous today." He said looking back out the window. My face turned red, and I'm pretty sure I saw a blush coming from him too.

"Thank you," I said awkwardly. The drive to school was pretty quiet. He asked me about my life back in Tennesse and that was about it. When we arrived at school he ran out his door and opened mine. Taking my hand as I got out the car. Everyone stared, perfect. That was just what I need, an audience. When his hand touched mine a jolt of electricity flowed through us, making me shudder. When I got out the car he didn't let go and walked right into school. My hands shaking but he hadn't seemed to notice. He stopped outside Maths and let go of my hand. He gave me a small smile and walked away.

"So tell me. Please?" Lily begged for the one millionth time.

"No," I laughed as I sat down at the lunch table beside Oliver.

"But you promised you'd tell me at lunch. Actually you said you'd tell me in Maths and you never did." She protested as she sat opposite us. "Oliver?" She pleaded for his help but he wasn't listening he was staring at someone.

"What is it?" I asked, afraid to follow his gaze.

"Nick Gray isn't sitting with his family." He stared at Lily.

"Where is he sitting?" Lily asked, bouncing of her seat. She loved her gossip.

"Emm .. " He said as he scanned the cafeteria. Then he spotted him. "There." He paused and then went, "Miley he wants you to go and sit with him." I looked over at him and he pointed to the seat next to him.

"Go." Lily whispered eagerly. So I slowly stood up and made my way over to him, all eyes on me. This would of been the perfect time to trip and fall but luckily I didn't.

"Hey," he said as I sat opposite him.

"Hey." I paused. "Why aren't you sitting with your family?" I said glancing over at them, Joe glared at me while Kevin just smiled and turned to Danielle.

"I thought I could sit with you, if you want?"

"Yeah of course." I smiled at him while my heart did cartwheels. We spent most of the lunch hour talking about our favourite bands and films, then he asked what I was up to this weekend.

"Umm, I'm not too sure. I don't have anything planned yet." I said, too many things ran through my mind I couldn't see straight.

"Well I was emm wondering if you would maybe want to do something?" A tint of red appeared in his flawless face, I could hear girls around us gasp.

"Yeah sure." I said trying to sound casual and trying not to sound to excited.

"Great, it's a date. Can I take you home this afternoon?" He asked as the bell went. "Or is your brother picking you up?"

"No, I was going to get a ride from Oliver but .. "

"Great, I'll meet you at my car then." Then he walked away as gracefull as I had ever seen him.

The rest of that week had been the slowest week of my life. I think Lily felt the same way, she wanted it to end just as much as I did. She couldn't wait till Friday night I agreed to let her come round and pick my outfit for Saturday. Finally it was Friday, my prayers had been answered. I had my first date with the most gorgeous, amazing boy ever.


	6. 5: Dancing Together

_Thanks for your reviews, please keep reviewing though :) and I own nothing, unfortunately /3. Iluu 3 xx_

**5. Dancing Together**

"Morning bud," My dad said as I walked into the room on Saturday morning. "Have you got plans for today? I'm away out to work all day and Jackson is starting his first day at work down on the beach."

"Yeah, I'm going out with some friends from school." I used to suck at lying but Malibu can really change a person.

"Ok, good. I gotta leave. I love you." He said as he kissed my forehead and ran out the door. I glanced at the clock it read 10, I only had two hours till Nick was picking me up. I ran upstairs and had the quickest shower I had ever had. I curled my hair again threw on a white dress, a pair of white peek toe pumps and a white cardi. The door went and outside there he stood, one hand in his pocket the other ran awkwardly through his hair.

"Hi." I said as I stepped outside the house.

"Hey, you look beautiful," he said taking hold of my hand and smiling. My heart fluttered. Surely this had to get easier but it didn't. We walked down the road to the beach. When we arrived the whole school was there and all eyes were on us.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" His angelic voice whispered gently into my ear. I nodded and he held tighter onto my hand as we made our way back. I was pretty sure he could hear my heart beat, but he didn't say anything.

"You know what?" He said as we were walking about.

"What?" I said confused.

"I'm going to take you back to my house."

"To meet your parents?" I was terrible at meeting parents.

"Yeah," but he obviously had faith in me. We walked back to his house, and it did get easier and it felt more natural. Almost like my hand was meant to be in his.

"What if they don't like me?" I asked nervously as we entered the Gray household.

"They'll love you, trust me." He smiled, but it was different from any other smile he had given me and it made me fall even harder for him. I took a deep breathe and we entered the kitchen.

"Hey Mum, Dad. This is Miley." He said as we got into the kitchen. They put down what they were doing and came over to greet me.

"Hey Miley," Mrs Gray said. "It's so good to finally meet you, we've heard so much about you." She carried on winking.

"Mum." Nick hissed from behind me. I blushed.

"Thanks, and it's good to meet you too." Joe entered, his arm wrapped around Taylor.

"Hey," Taylor said coming up to me and pulling me into a hug.

"Taylor," Joe said, almost like a warning. Nick stared at him and Taylor ran over to him. "Hi," he said, faking a smile. Nick just sighed and put his arm around my waist pulling me closer making me gasp.

"Did I hear Nick?" A voice called from the other room.

"Yeah," Nick yelled back. Kevin came into the room, Danielle following.

"Hey Miley," he said, a friendly smile on his face.

"Hey," Danielle said as she ran to catch up with Kevin.

"Umm, lets go upstairs." Nick said as his family all stared at me. Some proud, some happy and others disgusted.

He led my up the stairs and on the walls were family pictures. Starting from when they were babies right up to their school photos. It made me smile, my dad never put our school photos up on display.

"I'm sorry about them," Nick said as we entered his room.

"It's ok." I replied, looking round his room. "Wow." I said as I walked over to a shelf. "You have a lot of music. What are you listening to?" I pressed the CD player and a classical tune gracefully played. Nick took my hand and turned me round. He placed his other hand on my hip and pulled me close, I froze.

"What?" He asked laughing at my face.

"I can't dance," I looked away.

"Sure you can." He lifted me up, placing my feet on his and started slowly waltzing around his room. Then he stopped and I jumped off his feet, staying in the same position. He stared into my eyes and I began feeling uncomfortable but I couldn't help but stare back and then it happened. He slowly leaned in and my heart was racing. Then his gentle lips touched mine causing my heart to go into overload. It was then I realised one thing I was unconditionally in love with Nick Gray.


	7. 6: I'll stay with you till the sun rises

_Thank you all for your reviews. I love getting reviews, and thank you for favouriting it and putting it on your alert list. I love it! Going onto my emails and seeing so many from fanfiction and about this story, it makes me want to keep writing. So keep it up, please :) And once again I own nothing /3 .. _

**6. I'll stay with you till the sun rises.**

"Lily, slow down." I pleaded as I was bombarded with questions.

"Tell me what happened, please." She begged over the phone.

"We went to the beach and then to his house." I said trying to make it out like a big deal.

"Then .. " She knew there was more to it, and there was. There was the big part which was still making my head spin round.

"He kissed me."

"What?" Her and my dad shouted at the same time. I froze, and slowly turned round to the front door where my dad was standing.

"Umm Lils, I gotta go." I said as my dad came closer to me.

"Did your dad hear?" This was making it more and more exciting for her.

"Yes. I'll call you tonight, bye." I said hanging up before she said bye. I tried to make my way upstairs but I was stopped by my dad yelling my name.

"He's not like that, he doesn't date. So what does he do? Just kiss girls? And I thought you were going out with some friends from school." Why did my dad have to be so over-protective?

"I did go out with friends from school, he is a friend from school."

"Well you could of told me him, and you could of told me it was going to be just the two of you's."

"But you wouldn't of let me go and anyway so what? I like a boy and maybe he likes me back. Can't you just be happy for me daddy?"

"Baby you don't need a boyfriend right now, you have to catch up on all your school work. You've missed so much school from all the moving about to mum dying. You really can't afford to have anything stand in your way." I knew this would happen, mum would be brought up. He always did that, try and make me feel guilty but it won't work this time.

"Daddy just be happy for me, you don't how know important he is to me. Please, I'll let you meet him. Just give him a chance, I really like him." I begged, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. Tomorrow night then." And he walked out the room. I flung myself on the couch and turned on the tv, trying to block out my father and brother upstairs discussing about me and Nick. The door went and I answered it and there stood Nick Gray looking amazingly beautiful on the moonlit porch.

"Can I come in?" He asked, faking a smile. His eyes glistened as he looked at me, his hand ran awkwardly through his hair.

"Sure, whats up?" I said stepping aside to let him in. He took a seat on the couch and I followed sitting beside him. He grabbed my hand and wrapped it around his.

"Just my family, I couldn't handle it and I had to get out of there and this was the first place I thought of." He stared at our hands, and I thought for a second he was going to burst into tears.

"Whats wrong?" I took my free hand and placed it under his chin lifting it up to look into his chocolate brown eyes.

"I don't know, my parents were arguing about me and you and then Joe and Kevin started arguing about me and you. But I don't know what's up with my parents though, cause they really loved you this afternoon and then my mum gets a phonecall and all of a sudden she's like 'you can't see her again." He pulled me closer to him and wrapped both his arms around me. He kissed my hair and whispered into my ear, "But I'm never letting you go. No matter what they say." Just as I went to tell him I never want to loose him my dad comes into the room, ruining the mood.

"What's going on?" He hissed from the stairs. Nick jumped up off the seat and I stood beside him.

"Umm daddy, this is Nick." My father just glared at him, I could tell it was awkward for Nick because it was awkward to watch and embarassing. "Dad!" I whiserped angrily at him.

"What's he doing here?" He asked, not taking his eyes off Nick. Nick edged away from me but I moved closer, showing him that there was nothing to be afraid off.

"He just needed someone to talk to. Is that okay?" I glared at my father. Malibu had really changed him too, and not in a good way.

"Well I think he should really go. I have someone coming over soon." What a pathetic excuse.

"Well we can go outside or upstairs." He turned to look at me.

"No. You. Wont. He'll leave now." He said through gritted teeth. I led Nick to the door and whispered in his ear and he left. I ran upstairs, tears springing to my eyes. I heard the front door go and him answering it. I flung myself on the bed and screamed into my pillow.

"Miley?" Someone whispered from the other side of my balcony door. There was a tapping sound and my name was whispered again. I looked over and there stood Nick, his hair sticking to his forehead as the rain dropped gracefully from the sky.

"Nick. You came!" I exclaimed as I opened the door allowing him to enter my bedroom.

"Yeah I did. I need you right now." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. I was getting soaked but I didn't care, being in his arms was worth being cold and wet.

"She doesn't deserve him!" Someone yelled from downstairs. I gulped and held onto Nick tighter.

"Yeah well he doesn't deserve her! He could do so much better than your hill billy family." They yelled back.

"They're right I don't deserve you, but I want you and need you so you're gonna have to live with it." He whispered into my ear causing me to giggle.

"Well I suppose I have to then." He tickled my side and kissed the top of you.

"I never want to see him with her again! You hear me, she deserves so much better." My father yelled from downstairs.

"Oh come on, get over it! That was like a million years ago. You can't tell me you're still angry about that?" They laughed back.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm not angry."

"Well it seems like that. I bet if he wasn't my son you'd allow him to date her, but because he belongs to me you don't want her to have him." And that was the last I heard of my father and Nicks father conversation cause Nick led me outside, not caring if it was raining he had to protect me from their harsh words. I sunk to the ground and he sat beside me wrapping both his arms around me while I let silent tears fall onto his soaking shirt.

"I will never leave you, I promise. We'll always be together even if it means running away. You're so important to me, I've never felt this way about anyone before." He whispered soothingly into my ear as the rain splashed on the ground beside me. "I'll always be here for you." Then he pulled my face closer to his and kissed me. Our lips parted and he leaned his forehead against mine, placing his gentle lips on my eyelids. He cradled me in his arms late into the night. The rain fell harder and harder around us. He stayed with me until the sun rose the next morning, I woke up with a start. He arms wrapped protectively around my small frame, his eyes closed and breathing steady. I snuggled deeper into his chest, breathing in his soothing scent.

"I love you." I whispered, rubbing my nose against him. I placed a kiss on his cheek and swore I saw a small smile escape from his lips.


	8. 7: Holding On Tighter

_**Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.**_

_For all of your reviews and favouriting me :) It means a lot, so thaaanks and please keep reviewing it. You don't know how much I appreciate it. I lovee you and I hope you enjoy the next chapter. It's going to get better, I hope and promise 3._

_Disclaimer: Nothiiinng._

**7. Holding on tighter**

It was very hard when I woke again to convince myself it wasn't all a dream. He had already left and I was back in my bed. My clothes from the night before still clung onto my body and my hair left water marks on my pillow. I got up and looked outside, the clouds were still there. I had the feeling there was going to be more rain like last night. I walked out my room and made my way to the bathroom, trying to be as silent and quickly as possible so I wouldn't bump into my dad. I jumped into the shower and washed away all the words what had been spoken about me last night. I got dressed and made my way to my bedroom. My heart beat four times faster than it ever did when I saw him sitting on my bed. I don't know if it was because I didn't expect to see anyone in my room or if it was because he was the one sitting in my room.

"Hello beautiful, hows it going?" He sung as my face lit up when I saw him sitting there. His voice was completely flawless and mesmerizing.

"Did you write that?" I said breathlessly as I took a seat beside him. He grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes.

"Yeah, for you." Then he placed his lips onto mine and I felt the electricity flow between us getting stronger as our tounges touched. When our lips seperated he tucked a stray hair behind my ear. "I came to warn you. My parents are down stairs and just remember no matter what I say you mean everything to me and I always want to be with you." And he walked out my bedroom door and down the stairs.

"Miley," my father yelled from downstairs. "Get down here." I made my way downstairs, preparing my heart for the worst. I entered the living room and there sat my father, brother, Nick and his parents.

"Hi," I said in a quiet voice as I entered the living room.

"Miley baby." My dad wrapped his arms around me. My head was so confused. "I'm sorry bud. It's over."

"What? No!" I yelled. "NO! Since when did you get to decided when my relationships were over? No." I pulled away from him, my knees almost buckling from under me but I kept strong.

"Honey, please don't make this harder." My father pleaded as the tears rolled angrily down my face.

"No dad. Shut up! You have no right to say that it's over." I wiped the tears away quickly and turned to him. "Nick?" I whispered. He sunk his head into his hands.

"I'm sorry Miley. I can't do this." He looked up at me and just let the few tears he had drop out of his eyes. "Sorry."

"No." I screamed, "No, please don't." I whispered as him and his family walked out of the house. "No." I repeated after my father walked out with them. I ran over to the phone and dialed the only other person I could trust here in Malibu.

"Hello," the cheerful voice said on the other line.

"Lily." I weeped into the reciever.

"Oh my gosh Miley. I'm on my way." And she was, within five minutes she was in my room comforting me.

I woke with a light tapping on my window. I opened the balcony door and saw Nick sitting with his back leant against the railing. The moon reflected off the side of his face.

"Hey," he whispered as he stood up. "I'm sorry about the things I said, but I told you not to listen to any of it." He cupped my face in his hands and laughed.

"I know but I didn't know what you were planning on doing and it scared the hell out of me." I said shaking my head and a tear fell out.

"I love you," he said moving his lips against mine.

"I love you too," the adrenaline pulsed through my veins and I said those four words out loud. His lips crashed onto mine and he left me gasping for breath.

"Come on," he said taking me by the hand and leading me to my wardrope. He pulled out a rucksack and held it out to me. "Start packing."

"What? Why?" It wasn't until this moment that I realised he had a rucksack with him too.

"Remember I told you I'd never leave you, even if it meant running away together." Oh god, he was serious. My heart beat with the excitement that grew inside me. I grabbed all my favourite things and shoved them in the rucksack. After I finished I wrote a letter to my father, brother, Lily and Oliver and left it on my pillow. I turned round to face Nick.

"Ready?" He asked offering his hand out to me.

"Umm, I think so." I said accepting his hand. My heart was racing, my knees felt like they were going to give way and my hands were shaking. We made our way down to my backgarden. I was right about that storm, it started raining as we made our way to the street. Nick grabbed my hand tighter and I clung onto him. I stared back at my house and tears sprung to my eyes I quickly turned around and looked up at Nick.

"Are you okay baby?" He asked letting go of my hand and wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Yeah, perfect." I said hugging him closly.

We walked around the streets searching for somewhere to sleep, the sun quickly rose and I could feel my legs getting weaker and weaker. Eventually we found an abonded house. I walked into the creepy house grabbing onto Nicks hand, he grabbed a blanket from inside his bag and lay it on the ground. I lay down and he lay beside me, I put my arms around him and he pulled me onto his chest. He ran his fingers through my knotted hair and right down my back. I lay there, wide awake. I couldn't concentrate on sleep, I was scared and worried. What was going to happen to us? What was my dad going to think?

"Do you want me to sing you to sleep?" Nick whispered as I let the tears silently flow out of my eyes. I nodded, unable to speak.

"Young hearts, I believe that we are not that far

From becoming who we truly are

Love is on its way

Dreamers, you see everything in color

While the world is getting darker

Love is on its way

So hold on another day

Cause love is on its way

You'll find it's gonna be ok

Cause love is on its way

Its alright you'll find a brighter day

Cause love is on its way."

The bright sun creeping its way through the gaps of the house stinging my eyes. Nick lay there looking uterly gorgeous. I lay with my head rested against his chest watching him sleep. He slowly opened his mesmerizing, tired eyes and gave me a cheeky grin.

"What?" He said grabbing my waist and pulling me up to him so my face was in line with his.

"Nothing, you're just so cute when you're sleeping." I said putting my head to his, our lips inches apart.

"Well you're just so damn cute all together." He gave me a quick gentle peck. "So what do you wanna do today?"

"Umm, I don't know. Lie here like this, forever." I said staring deeply into his eyes.

"Ooh, sounds good to me. I could do that." He kissed my forehead and got up.

"Where are you going? I thought we just agreed we'd lie here today and for the rest of our lives. Get your booty down here." I said pointing to where he had just lay.

"Well it does sound like a good plan to me and if it's gonna be forever I wanna make sure that forever last for years and if it does I gotta get foor and make sure I don't starve to death." He said looking through his bag and he pulled out a cereal bar. "Want one? I mean I know it's not exactly the most romantic breakfast in bed but .. "

"It's perfect." I smiled at him. "And so are you."


	9. 8: Fairytales and Happy Endings

Thaaaaank you for all the AMAZING reviews :) You guys are the best, thank you. I apologise for the weird mistakes like in the chapter when she meets his parents and it says winking and it isn't meant to say that, I can't remember what I was meant to say and my best friend told me something about how she never felt like a girl like this or something .. I'm sorry haha :( .. Soo, please keep reviewing and thank you for all the reviews, favourties and alerts. It means a lot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**8. Fairytales and Happy Endings**

I was always that girl who believe in fairy tales. I believed that everyone had a Prince Charming and one day he'd save you and you'd be able to live your own happy ever after. When I moved to Malibu I never thought I'd find my very own Prince Charming, and here I was. Living my very own fairytale. It may not seem like the most romantic story but to me I didn't care. I was in love and knew I wanted to be with him forever. It still hadn't clicked that I had given up everything, broken my family and friends hearts all for this guy but I didn't care. You know what they say, love is blind and me? I'm as blind as a bat right now. All that I could think about was him and how we'd be able to live our happy ever after. But in reality no one really does live happily ever after, do they?

He folded the blanket and put it back into his rucksack. I quickly shoved my now dry clothes into my bag and flung it over my shoulder. I turned round and faced him. He gave me a quick wink and took of his shirt. My breath got caught in the back of my throat and my heart thumped loudly against my chest. After he had put a clean shirt on he wrapped his arms around me and gave me a kiss on the top of my head. We had spent most of the morning in the house, lying in each others arms talking.

"I have a plan for tonight." He said raising his eyebrows and a cheeky grin appeared on his face. "Will you be okay sitting here for a while? Or do you want to come?"

"I'm not sitting here, I'll come." This house was creepy, especially at night. The floorboards which creek when they want to, the door which didn't close properly. You couldn't see the other end of the room when it was dark. There was no way I was staying here alone while he went and did whatever.

It must of been about midnight when he suggested we leaved. I didn't pay attention to where we were walking all I knew was he told me to stay here until he came back. It wasn't until he had left did I realise I was two streets away from my house. I was paranoid incase I bumped into my dad or brother. I wanted to stay hidden but at the same time go home and tell them I was okay and sorry. Then a car came round the corner and stopped in front of me.

"Get in," he hissed as he opened the passenger door for me. I jumped in and he speeded off.

"But how?" I asked as he kept driving.

"I must of grabbed my keys when I was packing. I was lucky no one came out. There was a police car there and all the lights were on." He seemed satisfied at what he had just achieved. "Go to sleep." He told me as he stroked my eyelids shut and placed a kiss on my lips. It must of worked cause when I woke up it was sunlight.

"Morning beautiful," he said rubbing my arm. "Sleep okay?" He smiled at me and put his eyes back on the road.

"Yeah, did you sleep at all?" I asked rubbing my eyes and turning to face them.

"Yeah, I stopped a couple of hours after you fell asleep and I just got up about half an hour ago. I'll stop soon and we can get something to eat."

"Okay, where are we going?" I asked sleepily.

"I'm not sure yet," he told me and turned to look at me. "But we're gonna be okay. I promise." And then he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and put all his concentration back into driving. I just nodded and stared out the window, then something hit me.

"Nick remember when our parents were arguing and yours went are you still mad about what happened, or something like that?" I continued watching the trees pass by. When he didn't answer I continued, "well do you know what they're talking about?" I turned to face him and I wanted to know what was going on inside his head.

"Look a McDonalds, let's get something to eat." And he pulled into the car park. Grabbed my hand and ran inside.

"You didn't answer my question." I asked as he put the tray on the table.

"Later, now isn't the time." He leaned over the table and ran his finger down my cheek. A tint of red appeared on my face and I quickly looked down at the food.

"Okay, later though." I said picking up the food he bought me. I watched him as he ate his food, wondering where we were and where we were actually going. I thought about my dad and brother, how upset they'd be. Lily and Oliver, they were like my best friends. I had hurt everyone but deep down inside I knew this is what I had to do. It was the only way, Nick was my Prince Charming and I had to do whatever it took to be with him forever. I sat looking out the window, watching the cars speeding past and I noticed a phonebox. There was only one thing that was stopping me from running over to it and phoning my family and that was the most gorgeous boy sitting in front of me. Nick stood up and went to the bathroom, then I done the most stupidist thing. I grabbed my purse and ran outside. Placing the right amount in the machine and my fingers automatically pressed the correct numbers. The ringing seemed to go on forever and then finally my daddy spoke.

"Miley?" Panic sounded in his deep voice.

"It's me dad," I whispered, almost afraid.

"Oh thank God, where are you?" He shouted down the phone.

"Dad, I love you." And then I hung up, tears gathering in my eyes. I stood in the phone box and the tears slowly fell, his arms were around my waist. I turned round and dug my head into his chest. He whispered comforting words in my ears and ran his fingers through my hair and down my back.

"Do you want to go home?" He whispered into my ear. I just shook my head, unable to talk from the tears. He walked me back to the car, never letting go off me once. I felt safe, protected and I was glad he was the one I fell for. That he was the one I ran away from. That he was the one who now looked after me. He drove for miles, keeping one hand on the wheel the other wrapped around my hand. Occasionally he'd turn to look at me, and smiled when I grinned at him. Every hour he'd lean over and kiss the top of my head. I lay back on the seat and kicked my shoes off. Cradling my knees closely to my chest and shut my eyes. Trying to block out the bright sunlight. He turned the radio down and let go off my hand. He ran it through my hair and told me to sleep and placed his hand beside the other one on the steering wheel while I drifted off into a never ending sleep.


	10. 9: Dreaming

_Please keep reviewing :) Thank yooou.  
I promise you , it will get better haha & i own nothiiiing :( _

_xx_

**9. Dreaming.**

When I woke up I was confused. My thoughts were hazy, still twisted up in dreams and nightmares; it took me longer than it should have to realise where I was. The room was bland to belong to anywhere but a hotel. The curtains were made out of the same fabric as the bedsheet. The lamps bolted to the table. I tried to remember how I got here but nothing came to my mind. I looked at the clock on the on the table, it read 3:00 but it gave no indication if it was AM or PM. I peered over to the couch and there he lay. So perfectly and flawless. I curled up in a ball in the double bed and tossed and turned. My thoughts kept drifting off to my family and friends. My fathers voice when he first answered the phone. I got up and locked myself in the toilet. I looked in the mirror, unable to recognise the girl staring back at me in the mirror. A silent tear ran down her cheek. I sank to the bathroom floor, leaning against the bathtub. Pulling my knees tightly to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. I sat there for some time, not even noticing the tears that fell from my eyes onto my knees. I stood up and went back through to the bedroom. Nick still slept there, curled up in an awkward position on the couch. I knelt beside him, watching him sleep. Trying to match my unsteady breathing to his. I leant my head on the tiny space on the couch, beside his. I ran a finger down his flawless cheek, right down to his lips where they lingered for a while before I removed it to take his hand. I must of fell asleep there as when I woke the sun was creeping it's way into the room. I stood up, letting go off his hand and went back to the bathroom taking my toiletry bag with me. I began trying to make myself look at least a little bit presentable but I didn't work. I couldn't concentrate on anything but the mistake I made yesterday. When I made my way back through to the room Nick was lying on the bed flicking through the channels on the TV, he turned his head and moved over on the bed. I sat beside him and he held me tight.

"Good sleep angel?" He asked and then placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"Yeah, you?" I replied, burying my head further into his chest. Inhaling his irrestible scent.

"Uh huh. Are you wanting to leave soon? We can eat in the car." I just nodded. Afraid to ask where we were or where we were going. He got up and started putting things back into the bags but I stayed on the bed.

"Nick." He stopped what he was doing and turned to look at me, "Will you tell me what they were talking about?"

"Later baby. We have to go." He handed me my shoes and took my bag downstairs for me. Giving me the car keys, he paid for the room. I sat in the car waiting patiently on him, my stomach grumbling like mad. He jumped in the car and told me where the food was. I grabbed some for myself and for him the flung the bag on the backseat beside the other one. It still hadn't snuck in what we were doing yet, but it was bound to soon. Something inside was nagging at me but I couldn't quite tell what it was. We didn't stop driving until late that night, the clock on the radio read 11 PM and I knew we couldn't drive all night.

"Are we stopping soon?" I asked as a yawn escaped from my mouth.

"Yeah, do you mind if we sleep in the car? I don't think we will have enough money for food and gas if we keep sleeping in hotels."

"Sure. I don't mind." I crossed my legs and lay my head back. Allowing my eyes to droop sleepily. Nick pulled up behind a building and locked all the doors. He told me to lie across the backseat but I refused. Telling him he needed a better sleep than I did. In the end we settled to us both sleeping on the backseat. It felt safe, being held in his arms as he lulled me to sleep but it didn't help. He must of fell asleep quickly because he breathing became more and more steadier. It was then that I let the tears fall down. I finally fell asleep with the tears still streaming calmly down my face.

I wasn't sure when I woke if I'd just begun crying or if my tears had run while I slept and simply continued now. I stared at Nicks perfect face and knew it had to be late into the morning. You could see the sun just about to rise and I closed my eyes. Praying for a dreamless sleep, but it didn't come. The nightmares had gotten worse since I'd left my family. The seemed more real and real every time I shut my eyes. It got to the point where I was afraid to blink but I had to be strong, show they weren't affecting me. It was so childish, but they seemed so real.

The bright sun was beating down onto the sea. Here I was on this tiny boat, with Nick. Then the clouds changed, the wind picked up and the rain started. It got heavier and heavier and the wind got stronger. The boat tipped up. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. I could hear Nick yelling my name, begging me to save him but I couldn't. Something pulled me down, I struggled to get to the surface. I was going to die. Nick's scream faded until there was complete silence. Then I woke up, sweat trickled down my forehead. My heart racing and my breathing unsteady.


	11. 10: My Own Personal Nightmare

_Thaaanks :) I love all your reviews, keep them coming. Please._

_Disclaimer: Nothing at allll._

**10. My Own Personal Nightmare.**

I was afraid to move, remembering the nightmare I had last night. He stood there looking beautiful as the bright sun shone down on him. He offered his hand out to me and I hesitated before taking hold of it. I convinced myself I was safe, especially with him. He ran down the beach and I struggled to keep up so he propped me up on his back and ran down to the waters edge. He took his shoes off, and rolled his trouser legs up. I stood watching as he walked into the water. I had nothing to be afraid of, it was only going up to my ankles. I gripped tightly onto my flip flops and cautiously made my way into the water. He held my hand as he walked further in, I refused to go any further though and he didn't push it.

"Are you okay?" He asked me as we walked hand in hand along the beach.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. "Can you tell me what they were talking about now?" I asked, suddenly curious again.

"Can I tell you when we get back to the car?" He asked as he ran his hand through his hair awkwardly.

"Okay, but you have to tell me."

"I will. I promise." He said, staring deeply into my eyes. Something caught his eye, he gave me a small kiss.

"I'll be right back," and he ran off. Leaving me on the beach, watching the sun slowly set. I didn't see where he ran to and I tried to follow his steps but I couldn't see him so I turned around facing the sea. Watching the tide and the boats in the distance bob up and down. I heard footsteps behind me and a smiled appeared on my face. They put their hands over my eyes and I instantly knew they weren't Nicks. I went to scream but a hand moved from my eyes to my mouth, blocking the noise. They dragged me back, into bushes. My body froze. They wrapped a tie tightly around my mouth, making all my screams muffled. Ropes were tied tightly around my hands and feet. I couldn't move. I could hear Nick yelling my name and I tried to call his but I couldn't. I was living my own personal nightmare. I was unaware of the sweat that ran down my forehead or the silent tears that fell from my eyes. All I wanted was for my Prince Charming to come and save me. I was lifted up and placed in a car. They two guys stood outside the car, talking on the phone. My vision was blurry with the tears which I couldn't wipe away but I still saw him. He slowly approached the car and whipped the door open, carry me out. And then he ran. He ran and ran, right to the car. He sat me down outside the car and untied me. I wept into his chest while he apologised over and over again. He carried me into the backseat of the car and strapped me in and then he drove. He drove as far away as he could get away from the beach. He pulled over, locked all the doors and climbed in the back seat. It was midnight and pitch black. I was afraid to close my eyes and even left go of him. I clung on tightly to his shirt while he cradled me.

"Tell me all about Tennesse." Nick whispered into my ear as we sat in the backseat of the car. I sniffed and quickly dried the tears.

"I don't know where to start." I admitted.

"Mmm .. " He said. "You said you missed your horses. Did you go horse riding then?"

"Yeah," I said shocked, he remembered that I told him I missed my horses. "I went everyday. They were my birthday present from my mother when I was 5."

"What happened to her?" He asked silently.

"She got knocked over, by a drunk driver."

"I'm sorry, how long ago?" I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Coming up for two years." I said, remembering the night she got hit. It was all so vivid in my mind and I had to change the subject fast. "Let's play twenty questions." I said trying to make the mood more cheerful.

"Okay, do you want to go first?" He smiled at me.

"Yup, okay." I paused, thinking about what to ask him. "So, do you write a lot of songs?"

"Yes, and they're all about stuff I've experienced."

"Wow, can I hear some more?"

"Of course, but later." I nodded and thought of another question.

"Do you play any instruments then?"

"Yeah, I play guitar, drums and piano."

"Wow. Are you good?" I laughed.

"Of course." He winked. "I'm amazing." Then he laughed. "I have a guitar in my boot, I'll play for you sometime."

"You carry a guitar around?" I cringed back.

"Well yeah. You never know when you're going to run away with the most amazing gorgeous girl in the world." And he placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Okay .. " I said giggling. "If you say so."

"Next one," he demanded and clicked his fingers together.

"Okay. Calm down." I said shaking my head. "I give up."

"Are you tired?" He tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"A bit yeah," I said rubbing my eyes.

"Sleep beautiful," he said lying me down.

"Stay with me," I begged as he made his way into the front. He nodded and lay beside me. I shivered as a cool breeze creeped into the car. He pulled a the blankets out the bag and shirt. He placed the shirt around my shoulders and I wriggled my arms into it. His cool breath hit my face, making me gasp and it sent a shiver down my spine. He reached for my hand and intwined his fingers between mine, while his other arm was wrapped around my waist. Keeping me safe. I never wanted to be let out of his grip.

"Nick?" I whispered in the dark, wondering if he was still awake.

"Yeah gorgeous," he replied.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." I said, shutting my eyes but they flew open. Terror was wiped across my face. It was visible in the dark cause Nick pulled me closer to him.

"Shh, it's okay. No one's going to hurt you. Don't worry. I will never leave you out of my sight ever again. No one will ever harm you again." He soothed into my ear.

"Do you promise? Will you make it stop? Everything the dreams, the fear?" I sobbed.

"Everything. It will all go away, I promise. I will try my hardest. You are my life now." He promised.


	12. 11: The Truth

_Please keep reviewing and reading. I've gotten to almost 2,000 hits. So thank you :) I love your reviews, they mean so much to me. Honestly. It's exciting going onto my emails and seeing I have a review from someone. It makes me want to keep writing. So keep reviewing and I'll update faster :] & Jennifer I well uploaded this for you :O ! So you better finish yours !! I love you best frieend (yn) xx_

_Disclaimer: I own nothiiiing._

**11. The Truth**

I didn't remember most about the night before, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to. Nick didn't mention it and I was kind of glad. He never let me out of his sight, and in a way I was glad but I also needed my own personal space. It had been a week since I hadn't seen my family and I was missing them terribly. I just wanted some alone time to cry and let every emotion I had inside of me out but I didn't want to do it infront of Nick. So I had to keep it all inside, and I knew that soon enough I was going to explode and someone was going to get hurt.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked me for the tenth time that day as we sat in the park.

"Yes." I replied bitterly, my teeth gritted.

"Whats up?" Nick stroked my arm and touched my face.

"Nothing," I said grabbing his hand and removing it from my face. "I'm fine, just stop asking."

"Sorry." He said, his eyes glued to me.

"Stop looking at me." I hollered at him. I turned around so my back was facing him. I hated having him place all his attention on me. Making sure I was fine. Safe.

"I'm sorry, it's just .. " But he didn't carry on, he just turned around and wrapped his arms around his knees. "I just want to make sure you're okay and safe. Thats all." He whispered into the wind.

"Yeah but Nick. I can look after myself. I really do appreciate it and I love it but you have to give me space." I told him gently as I turned around to face him.

"Look after yourself?" He laughed. "If you can look after yourself then why did I have to save you from those guys?" He mocked.

"Just shut up!" I yelled at him. "Shut up." I stood up and brushed my trousers down and began to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" He called, running after me and touching my shoulder. Pulling me back towards him.

"I just need time alone." I said shrugging his hand off.

"Come back." He told me firmly, running after me. I stopped and turned to him.

"Nick. Just leave me alone." I whispered into his face. "I need to be alone right now. You aren't helping right now. Leave me." And I walked off. Leaving him standing behind. I didn't know where I was planning to go but I needed to get away. Far away from anything and be alone.

I sat in the toilet and dug my hand into the bag. Just when I was about to give up my fingers brushed it and I yanked it out. The it sat, glittering as the light hit it in my hand. I pressed the on button. My fingers hesitated over the buttons, but they knew what to do. Pretty soon I heard the ringing from his phone and the other person pick up.

"Hello?" They whispered into the reciever.

"Jackson?" I asked, tears suddenly spilling out of my eyes. It felt so good to hear his voice.

"Miley, is that you?" They asked in disbelief. I couldn't speak, the tears were taking over my every move and word.

"Yeah." I blubbered out.

"Miley. Oh my god, Miley. Dad! Dad!" They yelled into the phone. I quickly lifted my hand and wiped the tears away.

"Oh Miley. Baby where are you?" My dad screamed down the phone with joy. "I've missed you. Baby come home."

"Daddy. I love you." I cried into the phone. "I-I-I .. " But I couldn't finish the sentence.

"Tell me where you are, I'll come get you."

"I don't know where I am," I admitted, embarassed.

"Come on baby girl. You gotta tell me, you need to come back home."

"But I don't," I wept into the phone. I buried my head into my free hand. "Dad, will you tell me what happened? Between our family and his?"

"Not now. It isn't the time, I gotta find you."

"But I want to know please," I begged into the phone.

"Okay, only if you tell me where you are afterwards. Or where you think you are."

"Yeah." I sniffed.

"Well his mother, Denise, and yours were best friends ever since they were they were your age. Maybe even younger." He paused. "She was there the night your mother died." A small gasp escaped from my mouth, but I let him continue. "Well they were in the car coming home from dinnfer together and they started arguing. It doesn't matter what about but Denise said something to your mother she turned around to hit her and the car slipped and the other car crashed into her side." He stopped and I heared him crying.

"I love you Dad," I whispered before hanging up and running to find Nick. It didn't take me long to notice the curly hair sitting in the spot where I'd left.

"You knew didn't you!" I screamed as I approached him. He turned around, his face clueless so I continued. "You knew that your mother was there and if it hadn't of been for her mines would still be alive."

"Woah," he stopped up and approached me. "It was not my mums fault. Yours was the one who took her hands off the wheel."

"But your mum obviously said something to make her go and hit her. My mum would NEVER hit someone, even if they were out of order. Only if they done something terribly wrong." I put my face right up to his, our lips inches apart and our noses just touching.

"Well my mum wasn't the one driving. Anyway it don't matter to me, my mum isn't ... " He flung his hand over his mouth to stop the rest of the sentence coming out but I knew what he was about to say.

"What? Your mum isn't dead? Your right, she isn't. Lucky you ahh," and I walked off. The tears dripping angrily from my blue eyes. The sun burning down on my skin, I could hear him yelling my name but I ignored him. I stormed off, taking my pride with me but leaving my heart behind. I had no idea where I was going or even where I was. I didn't want to go home, I couldn't face seeing my family or his but I had no where to go. So I just walked until I would find somewhere to sleep. I had no idea who I was meant to be now and who I was going to be. I had nothing, except a few belongings. I had no money, no life anymore and now no Prince Charming. In a moment my whole world had turned upside down and for once I felt scared and alone. Thoughts ran through my head but none were a plan on what I was going to do. So I walked. I walked and walked, praying God will help me out after everything I've done. Praying he'll save me and help me find a place where I'd be able to stay for the night. Praying he'll help me get my feet back on the ground. I prayed even harder, begging him to heal my broken heart. It's wound weeping, poisoning my blood. Making me weaker and weaker as I walked away from him.


	13. 12: Theres Never A Happy Ending

_Thankkkks for all the beautiful reviews :) ! I love them all. _

_This is a REALLLLY long chapter :O .. A lot happens though. I didn't realise how long it was till I finished it haha ! _

_I hope you enjoy it, I amn't sure about it .. _

_Also, I know there will be an epilogue, but should I write another chapter? Or just finish it here and do the epilogue? What do you think, please tell me ._

_& Jennifer. You can have this one, seeing as you FINALLY uploaded your chapter haa :) I love you best friend x_

_Disclaimer: Nothing._

**12. There's Never A Happy Ending.**

I walked around and around holding onto one thing. My broken heart, cause at times it was the only thing what was real in my life. I had the feeling someone was following me and kept peeking over my shoulder but I wasn't sure. Maybe it was because I was on my own and I had no idea where I was, or maybe I was just paranoid. Just when I was about to give up my prayers were answered. There it stood across the road. I quickly looked up and down the street before squeezing through the gap in the fence and running up to it. An old, abandoned warehouse. Creepy but it would do for a night. The door creaked as I slowly opened it, revealing a dark room filled with cobwebs. It slammed shut and I was in total darkness. I edged closer to the window, hoping for more light but it was still pretty dark. The sun quickly set that night as I tried to plan what I was going to do, but I got nothing. I heard footsteps outside and I panicked. So many things ran through my mind but one stuck out. That was how much I needed and wanted Nick right now. I heard a whisper outside and my heart raced faster, if that was possible. The door opened and a shadow made their way over to me. I screamed but they ran over to me, clamping their hand over my mouth and cradling me till realisation hit me.

"Oh God, Nick." I wept into his arms.

"Shh .. " was his reply as he rocked me back and forth. Calming me down.

"I'm sorry," I cried, looking up to catch a glipse of those gorgeous, chocolate brown eyes. Give me a seat and popcorn and I could sit and watch them for hours.

"No, I'm sorry. It was stupid. I didn't mean anything I said. I promise you, the last thing I ever want to do is hurt you."

"But how did you find me?" I tightened my grip on the front of his shirt as he slide his arms around my waist and pulled me up onto his knees. Our noses touching at the tips.

"I tried to follow you but I lost you. Then I was across the street and I saw a head in the window and prayed it was you. When I heard you scream I knew it had to be you." He ran his hand up my back, while the other was placed under my top on my hip bone. The feeling of our skin touching still sent shocks through my veins. "I love you Miley." He whispered on my lips before settling then gently to mine. I couldn't let go of him and I didn't want to. My heart couldn't possibly take the ache again. I stared into his eyes as we sat talking and I knew this had to be what my mum was talking about when she described her and my daddys relationship. She told me that she looked into his eyes and _pow! _That was it. Love at first sight. I always believed in love at first sight, but I never thought I'd be one of those lucky girls who would find it. I never thought for once that coming to Malibu would mean finding my very own fairytale. One which had been destroyed earlier in the day, but now the fairytale was back on. The Prince returned and saved me and the bad spell broken, but does every fairytale really have a happily ever after? Or do they just cut the book there, making people believe they have an ever after. Is every fairytale like Romeo and Juilet? Perfect until the Prince dies, but they don't write about that. Well I knew one thing, my fairytale wasn't going to have a happy ever after. Nothing in my life usually does. Good luck has a tendancy to avoid me.

And thats when it happened. My fairytale came to an ending, it was past the happy ever after. Past the wicked witch and bad spells. It was worse this time. The sirens sounded outside and Nick peeked out the window. Police officers stood looking at the warehouse. He turned to face me, the look of panic spread across my face. But he just took my hand, entwining it with his. I buried my head into his chest while he soothed me. We kept quiet, with only the sound of our heaving breathing. I was afraid to move, to think, to do anything. My body was frozen, I had no idea what was going to happen. My head rested on Nicks shoulder and he ran his free hand up and down my back. Anything to calm me, but nothing was working. We heard the footsteps and the got closer and closer. Nicks body tensed beneath mine. I started shaking. My chest heaving. Tears forming in the corner of my eyes. His hand froze on my back, and his grip around my hand tightened. He didn't look at me, but stared at the door. My eyes were glued on him, I didn't want them to be but I was too afraid to move. The hard knocks on the door sent my heart into palpitations. Nick pulled me up closer to him. His eyes contacted me and he kissed me. The kiss frightened me. There was too much tension in it. The door was kicked down, making me gasp and I threw my arms around Nicks neck and turned to face the back. He whispered soothingly into my ear, and quickly kissed the side of my face before snuggling his head deeply into my matted hair. After that I blocked everything out. Nick shouting at them and them shouting back. I wasn't aware of what was happening until one of them starting pulling me away. But I wrapped my arms tighter around Nick and he did the same. I screamed and screamed, tears falling out.

"Nick. Nick!" I yelled as my hands slipped from him. They dragged me back while others held Nick back. "Nick." I cried. Then he disappeared. I kicked and bite but they wouldn't let go. I struggled and strained to get away from them. My voice was hoarse from screaming his name but he didn't come and rescue me, but I heard him calling after me. I stopped struggling, my heart collapsed. I got weak. I knew I would never be allowed to see him again. I fell into the backseat of the poilce car and wept. I cried and cried on the long journey back home. I held my knees closely to me. Wanting to fall asleep, knowing it would be the closest I could get to him. When I finally did fall asleep he was there, looking as perfect and flawless as always and I was afraid to wake up. Afraid to wake up alone. Afraid to go home. Afraid to live my life without.

The car came to a halt, forcing me to open my eyes. I was carried up to the station. Too weak to walk. I was a wreck, my legs buckled everytime I put weight on them. My eyes were red raw, I could barely see out of them. My voice was hoarse. He sat in the station beside his family and mine on the other side. I caught on sight of him and all the energy in my body came rushing back to me. I ran over to him and he jumped up, catching me in his arms.

"I love you." We both quickly whispered in each others ears before we were separated. My father stood there, staring at me in disbelief. Then he came over to me, holding me closely. We were all led into a room. Me and Nick sitting on one side of the table, our family on the other and police at either end. Nick reached under the table and grabbed my hand. A police officer saw it, but gave us a small smile and let it pass. Our families kept their eyes glued to us, fearing we might make a run for it again. Then the questions started.

"So Miley, are you okay?" But I refused to answer. So another was asked.

"Will you tell us where you have been?" I refused to answer that one to. I kept my head glued to the ground, Nick gripped his hand tighter around mine.

"Did he touch you Miley?" My head shot up.

"No!" I shouted at them. They all looked a bit relieved.

"Okay, did he do anything? Force you? Hurt you?"

"No," I stood up. "He didn't do anything at all. Nothing, and so what if he did? It's none of your buisness." I yelled at the officer, Nick pulled me down and I cried into his shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay." He whispered, all eyes glued on us.

"But it's not okay." I wept. "Now we're never going to be able to be together all because of a stupid arguement between our parents and I-I-I .. " But I couldn't finish.

"It's not over, and we will be able to be together. They can't stop us. I want you, I need you Miley." He lulled into my ear. I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his flawless cheek.

"I love you Nick Gray, forever." After hours of questioning we all had to leave. The police finally satisfied with the results they got. I didn't want to let go of Nicks hand and neither did he. Our parents finally ripped us apart, dragging us into seperate cars. I knew they wouldn't let us have our happy ending. I sat in the front seat. My arms folded and staring out the window. When we arrived back home I ran upstairs and headed for the shower. Locking myself in I washed away all the heartache I had suffered so far and all the ache what was to come. I finally dragged myself out the shower and quickly dressed making my way downstairs. My feet taking me where I should go, my mind in a different world and my heart across the road, stolen by the most gorgeous boy. There sitting beside my father was Mr and Mrs Gray.

"Hey baby," my father stood up, making room for me to sit. I just smiled, too tired to talk. "We were just talking about you." He continued. I just nodded, my eyes slowly drooping.

"Yeah," Mrs Gray butted in. "And we were thinking it's probably best if you and Nick just .. well." She thought for a moment, trying to pick the right word. "Parted your seperate ways?" I jumped out my seat.

"What? No." I yelled. "No! Daddy?" I looked up at my father for his support. My eyes glittering as the tears formed.

"I'm sorry baby, it's for the best really."

"We told Nick, and he pretty much agreed. It's the best for all of us." Mr Gray finally spoke. I ran up the stairs. Entering the strange room called my bedroom. I flung myself on the bed, weeping into my pillow. It was over. Love, life, meaning .. over. I cried and cried. Time made no sense as my heart spilt more and more, slowly killing me. I sat up, wiping the tears away with the back of my hand. I reached over the side of my bed and found a piece of paper and a pen.

_Love__ may apply to various kinds of regard: the charity of the Creator, reverent adoration toward God or toward a person, the relation of parent and child, the regard of friends for each other, romantic feelings for another person, etc.  
Affection__ is a fondness for others that is enduring and tender, but calm.  
Devotion__ is an intense love and steadfast, enduring loyalty to a person; it may also imply consecration to a cause._

_Nick Gray.  
__I love you now, I loved you then and I will love you always.  
Don't forget me. I will never forget you._

_You will always have a special place in my heart and never forget it.  
I'm sorry. I don't want to do this.  
Apparently it will be best for both of us, who knows._

_Just promise me one thing, that you'll always remember our time together.  
Move on. Be happy.  
For me, please._

_I love you forever my own personal angel._

_Miley xx_

And then I carefully sealed away my heart.


	14. Epilogue: White Horse

_This is it. The final chapter :( sad. _

_I wanna thank EVERYBODY who left a review, favourtied it and put it on their alert list._

_Thankkkkks a million! _

_There is going to be a sequel, and I'll probably start it next weekend. The beginning of the Easter holidays. It will give me something to do. If you have any ideas for a sequel please tell me. Please. You willl sooo get credit. Jonasbrothersmusic is already getting credit for the sequel and what might happen. So please review with ideas and what you thought of this chapter, cause I love them !_

_So thank you for even reading the story haha ! _

_xxxx_

**Epilogue: White Horse**

Almost everything was back to normal. I didn't have to live my days in fear of what was to come, I had managed to return home to my friends and family but I had lost my Prince Charming. That was the part that scared me the most. I didn't know how long I had lost him for and if it was just a matter of sitting around and waiting for him to come and rescue me on his white horse.

But this was the end, and I knew it. A clean break. They heal more easily, more quickly but you still feel the pain. It hurt just as bad, like a papercut. So sweet, so deep and the pain just grows worse.

I had no idea how to escape this nightmare. Time meant nothing to me. I could lay here forever without him and I wouldn't care about the time I've lost. But time passes. Even when it seems impossible. But it does pass, unevenly, but it eventually does.

I shut my eyes and screwed them up tightly. His name burst through all the walls I'd built to contain it. _Nick. Nick. Nick._

"I love you, always," the beautiful velvet voice whispered from my memory.

I could feel the blood pulsing around my body. My heart rate started to increase. Even thinking about him sent my body into overload. I placed a hand over my heart. It drummed hyperactively under my palm.

The wind rattled my balcony door, a cool breeze escaped from outside making me gasp and sent chills through my veins. The rain hammered down. Getting heavier and heavier. The noise drumming through my ears. I grabbed a pillow, pressing it tightly against my ears. Trying to block out the sound and reality.

My thoughts were interuppted by a sharp knock on my balcony door. My eyes flew open, wide in shock. There was another knocj and I climbed out of bed confused and clumsy. An unfamiliar figure stood on the other side. I flung the door open. His hood up, his head down and arms stuck in his pockets. I staggered back and screamed. He lept towars me, his hand blocking my screams.

"Nick?" I asked, my voice muffled from under his hand. He realised his hand and stepped back outside. I blinked my wet blurry eyes, suddenly sure I was dreaming.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" I stuttered, suddenly aware of how cold it was outside. My arms grabbed the ends of my cardi, wrapping it around my body. My legs started to shake with the cold. I tugged on my shorts awkwardly. He didn't answer my question. He just stared at me. His chocolate brown eyes cutting right through me. His hair sticking to his forehead, rain drops falling onto his cheeks. I reached out towards him, gently wiping away the drops, gasping when our skins touched.

"What are you doing here?" I asked again, more quietly. I pushed his hood down, my hand running through his wet hair. His hand slowly fell out of his pocket. There it was, in his tight grip. My letter. I looked back up to his face, studying it closely. I watched drops fall silently dowwn his cheeks. I wasn't sure if they were rain drops or tear drops.

"I'm sorry," I whispered silently, trying to break the awkward silence between us. He reached out to me and pulled me close to him. Gasping out loud as the wind and rain hit me violently. I threw my arms under his jacket, cuddling him closely to me. I caught a hold of his shirt, holding it tightly in my grasp. I looked up at him, tears welling up in my eyes.

"It's not over till I say it's over," he yelled and pressed his lips against mine. My legs weakening as the kiss grew. Our tounges fighting against each other and when they met there was still that jolt. There was always going to be.

"I'm here forever, and there is nothing you can do about that," he laughed, squeezing my side gently. I took in a deep breath. Well that was true and as long as that stayed true I could face anything. I looked into his eyes and knew I was going to be okay. We were going to be okay.

We stood on my balcony. The moon and stars shining down on us. The rain falling harder, making me colder but giving me an excuse to hold onto him tighter. I smiled up at him. Everything was going to be okay. I had my friends, my family and now my love. This was it. My happy ending. The Prince had came by on his white horse and rescued me. This was my own true fairytale and nothing was going to stop it being a happy ending. Well for now.


End file.
